Who is my true love?
by CosmicMoon
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Is time ruined forever'...Usagi figures out something about Nimbus, and fgures out there is another enemy on its way. She revives Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Goten's memory of the fight against Beryal, and I think I've said enough, read!
1. come back to warn my friends

  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Usagi was by a lake, a very small and un-known one. She made a small cabin so she could live in there. Her life was lonley and without friends, all she had now was Nimbus. She never grew, as if something made her stop growing. She had stayed the same age, she already trained hard enough to become super saiyan 3, and she did, she was as strong as Goku!   
  
"Nimbus, should I go back home?" asked Usagi when she was staring into the lake.   
  
"Berreeuu" said Nimbus, which Usagi soon figured out meant maybe. She patted Nimbus.  
  
She missed her family and friends, she missed then even when she left. She left a tear drop on Nimbus. She heard a sparkling sound from it and it glowed like crazy. She backed away from it quickly, then she saw the soul's human body...But it wasn't human, it was...a lunerain, the royal cresent moon symbol shined on his forehead. He looked much like Mamoru.   
  
"Serenity..I don't have much time, I am your father, King Demain, I've seen what you've done and I'm very proud of you. Take this Serenity, evil has come once again..."  
  
He disapeared and the small cloud, which she knew so well, turned into a beautiful golden cresent shaped crystal. It landed in her hands and it turned to a brooch. The brooch was somewhat shaped like a cloud, it had nimbus` soft feeling.   
  
"...What crystal is this?" asked Usagi out loud.   
  
*The cloud cresent crystal.* echoed her father's voice.   
  
'Father, I'm glad you helped..Mother would've done the same for me if she were here.'  
  
She flew up. Like before, the words came to her head.   
  
"Moon..cloud goddess.. power, make up!!"   
  
When she was done, she was no longer chibi, she was what her age should've been. She had a golden skirt, bows, glove rings, etc. Invisible wings were on her, which she didn't really need.   
  
'This new power.. It's so amazing.' thought Sailor moon.   
  
She flew to a far away place. Which she always knew for years as 'home'.  
  
She first landed at Capsule Corp. She de-transformed. It was the last place she was before she ran away. Then she went to where Vegeta always trained. The gravity room. She opened the door, sure enough, he was in there. Usagi didn't callaspe on the floor, when she was training with him. She figured out how to with stand about as much as him.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.   
  
"Tsukino Usagi."   
  
Vegeta stood and turned off the machine. He thought long and hard.   
  
"I know no name of Tsukino Usagi." said Vegeta.   
  
Usagi grabbed his hand. "Don't you remember? Years before, I was sixteen. I came to this world from another. You had the power of saturn. It is still in you. Remember, the battle against Queen Beryal? We beat her, remember?" she asked.  
  
he looked into her eyes. They were replaying the whole battle.  
  
"Your real.." he said.   
  
"Yes, I know everyone knows me. I am not their imagination, that's why I ran away. Remember, Juuhachigou was my mother. You were my trainer, you trained me to become as strong as Goku because you knew I was capable of it, but after I turned back to being small. I got this."  
  
She swung her tail into his vision.   
  
"A saiyan tail. Your a saiyan?"  
  
Usagi nodded. "I remember now. When Bulma answered the door, you were there, crying, before that we had a party..We were all there, including you."   
  
Usagi had never heard Vegeta so emotional, she had never heard him say Bulma ever either.   
  
"You can't tell anyone. Not yet. Not untill the enemy aproches." said Usagi.   
  
"I shall train 'till then..Tell me, Usagi, have you reached the super saiyan level?"  
  
"Yes, super saiyan 3, while I was training by myself, I got to that level." said Usagi.  
  
Vegeta was shocked, 'That means this girl is as strong as Kakarott.' Usagi flaoted up,   
  
"Did Juu ever move anywhere, I want to see my family."   
  
Vegeta shook his head. "They're inside right now."   
  
Usagi nodded. "Thank you. Do not tell her yet, I must warn Goku."   
  
She rushed away from there and headed for Goku's house.  
  
"Moon..cloud goddess power, make up!"   
  
She turned back into sailor moon. She landed, Gohan and Goten were sparring far off. She knocked. Someone anwered right away.   
  
"Hi." said Chichi.   
  
"Where's Goku?" asked Sailor moon right away.   
  
She pointed towards where Gohan and Goten were sparring. She flew to them. Goku stood up.   
  
"Who are you?"   
  
Usagi felt like she was when she first meet them.   
  
"Tsukino Usagi....Wow Goten, you've grown alot since the last time I saw you." said Sailor moon.   
  
Goten made a blank confused face, She looked at Gohan, she smiled.  
  
"your much older too, Gohan, and Goku....you shrunk." they all stared at her. Not knowing what she was talking about.   
  
Of course, she knew that they didn't know what she was talking about.  
  
"You guys don't know it, your memory of me was all erased. Goku, you still have the power of Pluto, Gohan, you still have Mercurys, and Goten, you still have Jupiters. They never left you, and never will. They were with you for...I don't know, five to ten years. Ever since that last battle..with Queen Beryal."   
  
She tried her best to refresh they're memorys. She finally had an idea. She made the cresent moon symbol on her forehead, and done what Luna taught her.   
  
"Luner mind melt!" she said and made them see what happened in the last few years ago.   
  
"Usagi! Now I remember!" said Goku.   
  
"Yeah, but what's up with the suit?" asked Gohan.   
  
"It's the new and improved Sailor cloud godess of the moon!" said Sailor Moon.   
  
She de-transformed back to being little. "Hey your as small as me!" said Goku.   
  
"yeah, I've been like this for years."  
  
  
"...Trunks...." she suddenly whispered,   
  
"Usagi..Trunks, isn't..here..anymore." said Goten.  
  
Usagi turned sharply to him, "what do you mean, 'he isn't here anymore'?"   
Goten took a deep breath, "He's dead..." said Goten.   
  
"W...What??!! NO! How?!"   
  
Gohan stepped up for this, "It happened last year, I was with him. We wanted to fly to America for vacation, when I mean fly, I mean on a plane, since we've never ridden one. But the plane crashed. Trunks hit something sharp and it peirced his heart. I got out safely, grabbing a couple people just to save a couple lives, but I saw Trunks get killed. And if he was still alive, he would've drowned anyway."  
  
Usagi started to cry. All the loves in her life were killed horribly, now who was going to be next.   
  
"Thank you for the information, all I came to tell you is that an enemy is on it's way, lookout for any evil presence. Do not alarm anyone to quickly, train for it, I must go now."   
  
She flew off leaving the saiyans standing there with many questions.  
  
She returned to the lake. "I have no one....I will never love again." she looked at her brooch, which used to be Nimbus.   
  
"Oh father, All the loves of my life has died, a horrible and very painful death."   
  
the crystal started to glow. She set in down, it floated into the lake and it formed King Demain.   
  
"You will find true love. Endymion and Trunks weren't the ones, you'll find him, don't worry."  
  
Usagi stared at her father, "But I loved them."   
  
"I know Serenity, your mother felt the same when she lost me, but she knew that my soul was someone and will help someday."   
  
She knew what he was talking about, he was helping her. "Do you know what body Trunks and Mamo-chan are in?"   
  
Demain shook his head.   
  
"oh. Thanks for the help father,"  
  
He nodded and formed back into her crystal.  
  
'Maybe I will love again or maybe, just maybe, I'll find one of my loves..'   
she went inside her cabin and cooked her dinner and soon went to sleep.   
  
~~Usagi's dream~~  
  
"Usagi wake up! Your going to be late for school!!" yelled Luna.   
  
Usagi got up in her PJs, 'What the?'   
  
She got up and got dressed,   
  
'I'm fourteen!!' thought Usagi.  
  
She was back to the days when she was fighting Queen Beryal! She looked at the calender.  
  
"Luna, it's saturday." said Usagi.   
  
"Oh yeah, gomen." said Luna.   
  
Usagi changed into normal clothes. 'What?' she pulled out a small dragon ball,   
  
"Hey Usa," said Minako coming in the door.   
  
"Minako?"  
  
"Who'd you expect, Rei? he,he, anyway, the door was un-locked, so I just came in,"  
  
Usagi thought she'd already lived this day and remembered it, she had a battle against a youma today, 'Not this one.'  
  
But everything disapeared so suddenly that Usagi fell back.   
  
*you can't escape, you can't escape, ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha!*   
  
She checked for her brooch, "Crap!"   
  
Trunks and Endymion appeared before her.   
  
"Trunks?! Mamoru?!"   
  
They both kneeled, "we meet again princess," said Endymion.  
  
"Mamo-chan? Trunks, why are you he-"  
  
"Don't speak, I have a specail surprise for you."  
  
Endymion turned to Trunks, he simply shook his head.  
  
"Baka! I can't belive your more stupider that baka onna over there.!" yelled Endymion.  
  
Usagi gasped, he had never heard him say anything about her that way..  
  
"Leave him alone Mamo-baka!" said Usagi.  
  
He wasn't in the mood for this.   
  
"Hey Ondanga, guess what. you know why your a saiyan?...Because I have speical plans for all saiyans! HA,ha,ha,ha..Take Trunks, he is no longer needed."  
  
~end of dream~  
  
Usagi woke up in cold sweat, she looked around and found Trunks sprawled across the floor. She jumped out of her bed. She looked at herself and noticed she was now her normal size. Trunks looked older than her.  
  
"Trunks-chan, Trunks please wake up!"  
  
"Ug, where am I?....Usa?"  
  
Usagi smiled and almost cried, "Hai?!"  
  
Trunks sat up.  
  
"What happened trunks? I thought you were dead."  
  
"I was..When that plane crashed I got stabbed. I was still alive, but when the plane sank, Mamoru came and saved me..except he only saved me to get revenge on you."   
  
Usagi listened quite carefully, yet confused how he could still be alive.  
  
"Why? What did I do?"  
  
"He said something about not saving him or his world so he said He'll get back at you for it..I mean, he's still dead, but He's going to take revenge on you."  
  
Usagi looked down, she knew that if she didn't save her world and rebuild it that it come back and haunt her..   
  
"Come on, we have to straiten things out. Tell everyone your not dead, I've igured out who our new enemy is. Also tell them about me..I have important this to do so hurry."  
  
Trunks still didn't understand what she was talking about but he just nodded and flew to find his way to Capsule corp...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How do you like it so far? Reveiw and tell me plz!! 


	2. Is the nightmare real?

  
  
  
Usagi, before going somewhere else, thought for a moment.  
  
'Trunks or Endymion weren't the ones.' said her father a while ago.  
  
"Guess what father, Trunks is the one. I know it!"  
  
She had feelings for Trunks like no one else...or did she... She shook her head and said to herself that Trunks was the one, not anyone else.   
  
'True love....Who made that up anyway?' thought Usagi while practicing her punches.  
  
She felt someone's Ki close but she didn't know who it was.  
  
"Serenity...." something whipsered behind her.  
  
She turned around, but saw nothing, "Who are you!" 'no. not this again...'  
  
"Serenity..." it repeated.  
  
Usagi kept looking around, but still didn't find anything.   
  
"Come out damn it!"  
  
There was no reply. She flew to the air, but some kind of force pulled her down.  
  
"Serenity...." her mother appeared...with the negamoon symbol on her forehead.  
  
"Mother!" gasped Usagi. 'Is it the Negamoon? Or Mamoru?'  
  
"Serenity...." her skin started to melt and drip to the ground.  
  
Usagi was horrified, 'This has to be a dream, oh Kami let it be a dream!'  
  
Queen Serenity slowly walked to her, leaving melted skin behind her as she walked. Usagi backed away and hit a tree. She turned around and saw that it wasn't a tree! It was a pole used to hold up the palace. She looked down and saw that she was in her princess outfit. Serenity was getting closer, Usagi started to run. It was very difficult to run in heels, so she slipped them off.  
  
"Serenity!" whispered her mothers voice as it passed her and went in front of her.   
  
"This is a freakin dream! I swear!" she kept running, she couldn't fly either.  
  
She barely looked back and saw the outline of her mother. She kept running.  
  
"Father, help me please!" she cried. There was no answer. She looked forward and saw earth, except the water which was suppose to be blue was now red.   
  
'What's going on?!'  
  
She looked back and saw her mother coming closer and closer. She continued to run. There were many sharp objects she had to avoid because she was on her bare feet. She saw a shade of lavender ahead.  
  
'Trunks!' she ran harder, when she came to the figure she screamed. It was Trunks...All covered in blood from his heart. Then suddenly the heart wound was sealed and the blood disapeared. Trunks opened his eyes only to reveal the pure evilness in it. She backed away from him and ran again.   
  
*Crack*  
  
Something opened and she fell through.   
  
"AHHH!!!"  
  
Someone, she wasn't sure who his face was all black, she could merely see and outline. He could fly on his own so he swooped down and grabbed her. She didn't knnow what happened next; everything went black..  
  
to be continued....not! I'm not that mean...or am I?  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi woke up with Gohan right beside her, and Trunks standing behind him.  
  
"Are you okey Usa?" asked Gohan.  
  
Usagi nodded. "Where am I?"  
  
"Your at my house." said Gohan.  
  
Usagi suddenly jumped to her feet. "No..no, this can't be real.."  
  
She turned to both of the guys and they looked worried.  
  
"Usa, what's wrong, what can't be real?" asked Trunks coming up to the window.  
  
"Everything's red."  
  
Trunks and Gohan looked out and saw nothing but a blue sky and animals passing by.  
  
"What do you mean, everything perfectly normal, nothing's red." said Gohan.  
  
Usagi uncovered her face but saw nothing but the samething. she re-covered her face and she ran out.   
  
"What's happening?! Why is it only happening to me?!"  
  
She kept walking around, not knowing where she was going, she was lost in the Black forest. It was getting dark, Usagi had so little energy to do anything.  
  
"Serenity...."  
  
"What do you want?! Just take it! Just leave me alone! What do you want?!"  
  
"I WANT YOU!" suddenly everything around her went black.  
  
She shrank back in fright. She buried her face in her knees. Whispers serounded her that said threats to kill her. She knew who it was, Trunks had even said it. It was Mamoru. She looked up, spirits circling around her, She got up. She knew she could stand up to Mamoru. She also knew she could *kill* him. She walked away from them, inoring what they said.   
  
Ahead she saw all the bodies of the scouts. She knew it was an illusion, but she just wanted to run over and see if they were alright.   
  
'It's a trap, it's a trap, it's a trap...' she repeated to herself.  
  
"Hi Odanga!" echoed her daughters' voice when she was making fun of her.  
  
She covered her eyes, abnd closed her eyes.  
  
"Usagi, stop! Usagi!! Open your eyes!"  
  
She wasn't listening even if she heard them.  
  
"Usa! STOP!"  
  
She peeked through to see Gohan and Trunks infront of her and she was back in the Black Forest. She shook her head.   
  
"W-what happened?"  
  
"After you ran out, we followed you and noticed you just running away or something like that." said Trunks.  
  
"But those threats..The scouts bodies."  
  
"You must've miss heard or was hearing things because we were calling you when you buried your face. And those 'bodies' you saw are just a bunch of sticks." said Trunks pionting to a pile of several sticks.  
  
Usagi stood.. This was confusing, she could've sworn that wasn't a dream. She looked around.   
  
Usagi started to softly sob. "Why? Why deos it all have to happen to me?"  
  
Gohan and Trunks just stood there, not knowing what the heck they were going to do. There stood a crying adult and they just had nothing to do.   
  
"Everything that seems real is onlt a dream! I don't know if I'm in reality or a dream!" screamed Usagi.  
  
Everything was happening so fast, her mind was in total confustion, right then she didn't know if she was in a dream or not.  
  
She started to sob on Trunks. "I don't know what I going to do! I'm going to go insane if this keeps up!"  
  
*Ha, ha, ha, all part of my plan....* chuckled a voice, Usagi or Trunks didn't hear it, but Gohan did.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ha,ha,ha,ha, I love doing that, review! 


End file.
